Various products such as a microwave oven using microwaves, an oven using a heater, and a cooktop are widely used as cooking apparatuses.
The microwave oven radiates microwaves generated by a magnetron in an enclosed cooking chamber and vibrates water molecules of food put into the cooking chamber to heat food, and the oven heats an enclosed cooking chamber using the heater to heat food put into the cooking chamber.
The cooktop heats a vessel laid thereon to heat food contained in the vessel and a representative example thereof includes a gas cooktop using gas as a heating source. Recently, a cooktop using electricity is attracting attention.